Petformers Drabbles
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Drabbles based on Peanutchan's Petformer drawings on Deviantart!
1. Alley Trouble

Okay so this is where all my Petformer dabbles are going to be. They'll probably all be individual, not continuing with a story. Those that do will be named part 1, 2, etc.

Enjoy.

* * *

I totally dreamed this the other night I swear! Well, it might have been because I just had a field trip with **peanutchan's** Petformer drawings. They are just adorable and offer lots of bunnies! Specially inspired by this pic: http:/ peanutchan. /gallery/#/d1y33h0 SO CUTE! Though Bumblebee is **NOT** theirs!

Basically Lockdown and Prowl are cats and our ninja-cat gave birth to a kitten, how? I. Don't. Care. He just did. My fic, my twisted fantasy **MINE**! Well, I got the idea from **GeminiGirl83** so a big thanks!

Don't like, the door is right behind you.

Okay, on with the story.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

The street lights were dim, and the darkness in the alley was even worse. Lockdown silently moved forward, stopping every now and then to sniff and look around him, searching for any possible threats.

Before, he would have never bothered to be so cautious. He would enjoy bumping into the small gangs and the troubles they brought, a good fight always getting him into a good mood.

But not now. Not when he had a family to look after. He turned back to look at his mate, Prowl who was farther back until Lockdown gave the clear. Hanging from his mouth was the form of a five day old kitten. They needed to find a safe place to stay and they needed it fast. The den where Prowl had given birth had been found by the local pound and it was by a miracle that they had escaped, Prowl having just given birth. His mate was exhausted and weak. He shouldn't even be walking, and yet they had been prowling the streets for five days, searching not only for a safe place, but for food. The kitten drank Prowl's milk, but the black and beige cat himself had not eaten anything in two days.

Lockdown's ears fell flat on his head as they neared the end of the alley. There was more light here, but it was late and no humans were about. They had already searched this section of the city and found nothing. Now, they would have to venture to a sector Lockdown had hoped never to step paw in again. But they were out of options.

"Lockdown." The mongrel's ears twitched as the exhausted voice of his mate reached him. He turned only to see Prowl laying on the floor, their kitten between his paws, nuzzled in his neck.

Lockdown ran up to his mate, sniffing him to make sure he was uninjured. "Ya alright darlin'?"

"I- I'm sorry but I can't go any farther." Prowl said in a tiny, truly void of energy voice. Lockdown's heart skipped. They were in a dangerous place. Not only could humans find them, but street dogs and cats were sure to be near. He stood up and looked around the alley. There was nothing much to see. A large garbage canister was to the side, they could sleep under it but the mongrel would _not_ make his mate and newly born offspring sleep in such a disgusting place.

"Stay here." He growled, jumping on the garbage canister to see what else there was.

Prowl watched his mate disappear in the darkness before lowering his head between his paws, covering the small form of his kitten. The small dark green and black fur ball mewled in hunger and cold. Licking his son, he tried to cover him as much as his could. It helped that he was so little, but that also worried Prowl a lot.

He was pressed to the alley wall and eyed the street with caution. He was startled by the sudden appearances of his mate, noticing he had fallen asleep, even if it had been a few seconds.

"Can you get up? There's a few empty boxes a little way's off. We can sleep in there at least for tonight."

Nodding, Prowl weakly got up only to fall again in exhaustion. Coming up beside him, Lockdown used his body to help steady his mate. Once up, Prowl grabbed his shivering kitten.

Lockdown led them to a secluded place where there was indeed, a whole stack of boxes. Sniffing the air in search for any other cats around, he guided his family to a medium sized box.

Seeing no danger, Prowl immediately entered and went to the far corner dropping their kitten with gentle ease and curling around him, desperately wanting to give him some source of warmth. The black and beige cat was scared that having being exposed to the winter's cold would rob them of their only kitten's life. He should have never been outside newly born.

Lockdown sighed as he eyed his family, cold and hungry. When he had taken the younger cat away from his family, he had never imagined they would suffer such hardships. He should be able to provide food and shelter for him!

Laying down around his mate and offspring, he was unsurprised to find Prowl already asleep. The mongrel could only pray that they both survived until they found a new home.

…

Morning came too soon for the exhausted black and beige cat. He groaned as light entered the box they were in. He looked down at his kitten, smiling in content as he saw the small fur ball sleeping peacefully, twitching every once in a while. Licking their son, he turned to look at the large form of his mate, sleeping quietly, right ear twitching with every noise no matter how small.

Suddenly, a loud growl seemed to fill the box. Lockdown was immediately awake, fur bristling and hissing in warning before he even knew the danger. As soon as his eyes focused and he saw nothing there, he turned confused to look at his blushing mate.

"What was that?"

"That, would be my stomach." The black and beige cat said looking away in embarrassment, glaring at the mongrel as he laughed.

"It's not funny!" He hissed annoyed.

Both cats looked at their offspring as he let out a cry, his tiny head poking out of the haven Prowl had made with his paws, eyes still not completely open and searching for a nipple.

Shifting onto his side, with Lockdown's help he made sure the kitten found a nipple and listened as he began suckling. Still tired and with no real energy, Prowl laid his head down, closing his eyes for a few seconds before feeling his mate grooming and nuzzling his neck.

"You're hungry." He said after another rather impressive growl escaped from his stomach. "I'll get you something to eat, there's bound to be some mice around these parts." He pondered glaring at the box's entrance. He didn't like the idea of leaving his mate, but Prowl was in no condition to go out or hunt.

"Mmm, I'll be fine." Prowl responded as if reading his mind.

"I know, just hate leaving you in such a place. It's dangerous."

"We'll be okay, you must be hungry too."

Sighing, Lockdown nuzzled his mate's neck earning a purr.

"I'll be right back." He whispered tenderly. Then, he was off sniffing for the nearest prey.

Prowl sighed fondly. Overprotective glitch, that's what his mate was. What could possibly go wrong?

...

How had this happened? Lockdown had been gone for twenty minutes when the two cats had appeared. Prowl had ignored them, but they wouldn't leave till they got what they wanted. And Prowl was _not _going to let them use him as a play thing. After a quick fight, getting strength seemingly out of thin air, Prowl had manged to pass the two rather large cats and bolted.

Now, he found himself running as fast as he could, considering the weight hanging from his mouth. The newborn kitten cried in fear, his body cold and sore from being handled so roughly, but Prowl would not stop, _could_ not stop. The two cats were gaining on him fast. Even if he was faster, he was hungry and tired, his energy depleting fast and the weight from the small fur ball didn't help anything.

"Come here precious! Put down that heavy weight and play with us!" Called the black one, red eyes gleaming with twisted lust.

Hissing as the big cat tried to tackle him, he jumped on a couple of boxes and onto a fence ledge, his balance helping him not fall and run the whole length praying that he could loose the cats if he stayed on higher grounds.

Jumping off as he reached the end, he turned into an alley and managed to find a hole he could fit through in the fence that closed off the alley. Squirming through it, he continued to run for a few blocks until he turned into another alley. Only then did he stop. Putting his quivering kitten down, he panted, out of breath and desperate for water.

A small mewl reached his ears. Laying next to his son he nuzzled the small fur ball, seeing if he was okay. The newly born cried out in hunger, his still weak legs not able to support him as he tried to get closer to the warmth that his parent offer.

Still panting, Prowl looked up towards the sky. Where could Lockdown be? What would he do once he returned to their temporary shelter and find them gone? Their scents mixed with that of larger felines and blood? His mates blood nonetheless?

He looked down at the gash in his leg he had received when one of the cats, the large brownish one , had tried to keep him from leaving. Wincing, he started licking at it, the adrenaline rush wearing off and the pain seeping through. His whole body hurt. The cats having pushed him around and bitten him several times, trying to mount him. It was a miracle they had escaped, but Prowl would not allow anyone else to touch him but his mate. His anger had doubled when the black cat seemed more interested in his kitten, crying in fear in the corner of their shelter. The black and beige cat was sure that once Lockdown figured out what had happened, he would be out for blood. He knew his mate was jealous, and he also knew he was possessive and extremely protective of him.

He whimpered, the throbbing pain in his leg doubling. He wished Lockdown was here. He always made everything alright.

…

Some minutes passed and Prowl felt himself drifting off. All of a sudden, a breeze came down the alley and with it, scent. Prowl's ears shot up intently listening for anything. The cats were near. Slowly and quietly he stood and grabbed his kitten, who protested about being disrupted from his peace and sleep yet again. Prowl mewled in apology afraid for his kitten's health. He was born five days ago and they had been on the run since then, that could not be good for a newborn's health at all.

"Got'cha!"

Prowl jumped as one of the cats suddenly appeared behind him. How had he gotten around him? Hissing, he tried to sidestep him but was rammed from the side knocking him mercilessly against the hard wall. Groaning at the pain that went down his back, he realized with horror that his kitten was missing.

"Looking for this?" Sneered the black cat nodding at the whimpering and hurt kitten curled up at his feet, claws dangerously near him.

"Stop! Don't you dare touch him!" He hissed trying in vain to get up. He was hurt badly and had no energy left. Giving birth, then running nonstop? It was all finally catching up to him at the worst moment.

The mix of brown and grey cat came around the other side, sitting next to the kitten.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt it if you let us play with you." He said licking his lips.

Prowl hissed.

"Oh well if you want to play like that." The black cat used one of his claw to flick the kitten onto his back earning a loud and painful cry.

"Stop!" Yelled Prowl, panicked. "I'll- I'll do it! Just please, please don't hurt him!" He was begging and he didn't care. Anything to save his kittens life. He just hoped Lockdown forgives him.

He lowered his head in shame as the brownish cat strode over. He was betraying his mate, but he had to save their son.

"See isn't that easier?" He leered at the smaller cat one massive paw bringing him closer to his body. Prowl growled in disgust, but a quick warning from the black cat hovering one of his claws over the whimpering kitten shut him up.

"Alright Moonblock, take it somewhere else, I wanna enjoy this."

Smirking, Prowl caught something weird in his eyes as he eyed the small black and dark green fur ball. He couldn't be… His eyes widened as he bent down to pick up _his_ kitten!

"What are you doing!" He asked trying to get up only to be pushed back down as the other cat laid onto of him.

Grinning, the black cat turned and left, turning into another alley.

"S- STOP! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?" He cried desperately trying to get away from the large cat and run after the other, but he didn't have the energy.

"Don't worry, he'll take good care of him. He _looooves_ kittens."

Shocked he turned to see the large cat's twisted smile, lust filled eyes gleaming in need. "No! He's just a kitten he- he won't survive!" He was disgusted, these, these beast wanted to- agggg with his kitten!

He struggled, but the cat roughly bit down on his neck, making Prowl howl in pain and stay still.

….

An alley away, Moonblock dropped the kitten roughly on the floor, earning a pitiful cry from the newly born. Licking his lips, he circled his young prey.

"Ohoo you look delicious, a bit too young maybe but I bet you'll be a nice fit for me anyway." He growled stepping closer to the terrified fur ball. Trying to get away from the source of pain, the kitten tried to crawl away, but he couldn't even stand up.

His cries grew louder in fear as he felt the strange cat put a large paw on him. Where were his parents? Why weren't they here!

"Don't be afraid, I'll treat you okay, this won't hurt. Much."

"No, but this will."

Startled by the rough, intimidating voice he turned to look at however had spoken, intent on making the annoyance go away. He was met with dark red eyes and fangs sharper then anything he'd every seen. The cat was big, almost bigger then he was! Pure muscle and claws and fangs.

Before he could process anything else, the large cat was on him, hissing and clawing at him. The other tried to fight back, but the black and green mongrel was stronger. Not to mention, every time he tried to bite at his neck, the small spikes hurt his mouth. Not allowing any more games, Lockdown threw the black cat away as he heard his kitten cry.

Lockdown turned and was at his son's side in an instant. The other cat ran, bleeding and with missing patches of fur. He'd hunt the fucker down some other time.

Bringing the him closer with his paws, he allowed himself a second to nuzzle the frightened kitten, who purred as the familiar scent and warmth of his other parent reached him.

Making sure his son was okay, his eyes narrowed into slits as he heard a pained howl echo trough the alley. One he recognized all too well. He growled.

...

"Nggg st- stop!" Cried Prowl as the larger cat tried to position himself.

Frustrated with all the squirming the pretty cat under him was doing, he let go of his neck and swatted the black and beige cat's face with his paw, leaving three good long gashes running from his ear to his cheek.

Hissing in pain, Prowl still tried to buck the other off.

"Hold still and I promise it won't hurt!" Snarled the larger cat.

"You- you promised… kitten wouldn't get… hurt." Prowl panted exhausted. He wouldn't last much longer.

"Ha! Well, I lied now keep still!" Biting into Prowl's neck harder this time, the smaller cat cried in pain as he felt blood pour down his neck onto the ground below him.

He panicked feeling something large and wet prodding at his entrance.

"Sto- stop! Please! Let go! STOP!"

Prowl was startled when the crushing weight on him was suddenly thrown off. He hissed softly at the sting the sharp teeth produced from being torn off his sensitive and bleeding neck.

Too tired to run, he looked up to see what had happened, letting a relieved sigh as he saw his mate standing over him. His relief quickly turned to panic.

"Lo- Lockdown! K- kitten!"

Without so much as a word Lockdown turned and gently placed their kitten between his mate's front paws. Prowl quickly sniffed and nuzzled the shivering kitten, grooming the small fur ball in attempts to calm him down.

Lockdown gazed down at his mate, his expression blank. His eyes lingering on the gashes on his leg, face and then his bleeding neck. Anger rising he turned to face the cat that dare to touch his mate and offspring, fur bristling.

"Who the hell are you!" Hissed the brown cat.

"Your worst nightmare." Lockdown launched himself at the cat.

Prowl watched, hugging his kitten closer to his sore body as both cats fought. Hisses and yowls filling the alley. He wasn't worried, Lockdown would win, he always did.

But Lockdown wasn't looking for a win. He wanted a kill. Dodging one of the cat's paws trying to claw his face off, he dropped to the floor and launched forward onto the cat's neck, sinking his teeth deeply in.

The cat's howls of agony were drowned by the sound of choking on his own blood. Prowl looked away, busing himself with grooming his kitten.

"Le- let g-o!"

Letting the cat go, Lockdown placed his massive paw on his neck as he fell to the floor.

"Did you let go when he asked you!" He growled nodding over at Prow, adding pressure onto the cat's neck.

"Pl..ease!"

Lockdown sneered. "He begged you to stop and you didn't listen!"

"So..rr.."

"Too bad, I'm not." With one swift move, the mongrel snapped the cats neck, all life leaving the disgusting creature's eyes.

Taking a moment to sneer down at his kill, he turned and ran to Prowl's side.

"Kid?" He licked his mate's bleeding neck and shoulders earning a soft hiss of pain.

"I.. fine.."

"The hell you are!" Snarled Lockdown. The kitten cried at the sudden shout and Prowl resumed his grooming, reassuring words spoken softly.

"Never leaving your side again." The mongrel said softly, lying down beside his mate and continuing to lick his wounds, his face and nuzzling him.

Prowl smiled leaning into his mate.

"Can't believe that cat almost..." The black and green's fur bristled in anger at the image of finding a strange cat with his offspring and of another cat standing over his mate, hurting him, and trying to mount him. He let out a growl.

Prowl gently nuzzled his mate in an attempt to calm him.

"I'm fine love."

"No you're not. You're bleeding and exhausted, the fur ball was hurt and thanks to all of this he could..."

"Shhh, nothing happened and nothing will happen. I know you'll always be there to protect us."

"Damn right I will!"

Smiling, Prowl leaned against his mate, purring as he draped a massive paw over him and let himself drift off. He didn't particularly like sleeping in the same alley the dead cat was in, but he had no energy to move. Tomorrow they'd find a new place, one that was safe.

Lockdown jumped as a fierce growl reached his ears. Glancing around, he saw no one and turned to look at his mate.

"Damn." He muttered in a unlike Prowl way. "I'm still hungry."

* * *

Okay there you go. Pointless right? Meh, I just needed to get it out of my brain and on paper! So, review please!


	2. Darkness

Title: Darkness

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Waring: Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own the following:Transformers or Petformers. Performers is an awesome creation by peanutchan. All hail peanutchah.

* * *

Prowl limped across the scrapyard cursing every deity he could come up with. He should have known he wouldn't be able to beat Lugnut and Starscream by himself, but he had been having such a great afternoon, and the two Decepticats suddenly came in and ruined it, he had just vented on them. Of course, he wasn't left unharmed.

Glaring at his paw as if it were the cause of every thing bad in the world, he made himself take another step, wincing at the pain that shot up and traveled all over his body. Why did they always have to for the legs?

_"To immobilize"._ Came the _-duh-_ voice from the back of his head.

Sighing, he kept limping trying to get home. Going through the scrapyard was the quickest way to get there, even if he loathed going through it.

He groaned and cursed as small rain drops started falling. Great, this was just how his day should go. Sighing, he looked around the yard, trying to find a place to hide from the weather. Being bothered by the Decepticats, getting injured and having to get home with said injuries, he did _not_ want to deal with wet fur or worse. Mud.

Seeing a small abandoned storage house, he headed towards it, wondering if there was a way in that wouldn't involve jumping or squeezing through. No such luck. There was a broken small window on the side at the top, almost touching with the roof. Conveniently, a set of boxes acted like steps. Jumping and wincing all the way, Prowl managed to get to the top and peered into the small room. It was dark, and smelled musky and old. Warily making his way in, he jumped down, landing on an old sofa. He was surprised to find it in almost perfect condition, not counting the various missing parts of the furniture due to moths.

Even if it was pretty comfortable, the wind that came in from the window made it an awful place to sleep in. Jumping to the ground, he sneezed as dust started up. Limping to the other side, he found a small box with some newspapers. Sighing in content, he got in and was glad that it was small, yet spacious enough for him to fit comfortably.

Moving a bit to find the perfect spot, he laid down and started licking his leg, willing it to get better on the spot. Optimus would give him hell if he knew what he'd done alone. And Ratchet would probably add a few more scratches before he took him to the back where he had stashed away some medical herbs.

Satisfied, he curled his legs under him and closed his eyes, sleep immediately claiming him.

….

He woke to the sound of thunder. For a groggy second, he thought that was why he woke so suddenly. Sighing he laid his head back down, intent on going back to that lovely place called sleep.

"Now ain't that just cute."

Startled by the sudden voice, so close, he looked up only to meet deep red eyes in the darkness. A quick sniff gave him all the information he needed. The other was also a cat. A big cat. Probably a mongrel.

Fur bristling, he hissed. "Who are you!"

The other cat snorted. "I'm hurt kid, can't even remember my scent?"

Confused, and still not being able to see in the dark, he took another cautious sniff and his blue eyed widened, only to narrow.

"Lockdown."

"There ya go."

Prowl swung his tail, irritated. How could he forget such a scent? Was he really that tired?

"I don't have time to deal with you Lockdown, go away!" He hissed, making sure his injured paw was well hidden. He knew Lockdown was interested in him, and though a part of him told him that the mongrel, no matter how annoying or pervert, would _never_ take advantage of him, his suspicious and skeptical side did not agree at all.

"Excuse me but I wasn't really planning on bumping into you today." Now that his vision got accustomed to the dark, he saw the other lean closer into the box. "But this just so happens to be my den kitty."

Prowl's ear fell flat on his head and he let out a warning growl. How could he have missed the mongrel's scent! His day couldn't possibly get any worse!

"Relax, it's not like I mind having you in my den." He leered smirking. "But I do wonder what you're even doing here."

"None of your business." He hissed.

"Like I said, this is my den. You're trespassing so yeah, I'd say that it _is_ my business." Lockdown said hissing. His tail twitched, watching the pretty cat carefully. He was really curious as to why Prowl was here, why he was even in the scrapyard.

Perhaps a family dispute? He got trapped in the rain? He knew many cats sometimes crossed the scrapyard to get to their homes quicker. But never Prowl. Had something happened? And now that he thought about it, every time they met Prowl would immediately bolt, not letting Lockdown taunt him. So why hadn't he bolted now?

His eyes narrowed.

"You okay kid?"

Prowl was shocked by the serious comment. Lockdown, concerned for his well being?

"What's it to you?" He snapped.

"Come on kid, you should know about my feeling towards you." The mongrel said sighing.

"I have trouble believing your feelings when you are thinking with your lower brain than the one up here." The Siamese said dryly, his tail pointing at his head.

Lockdown frowned ignoring the comment as he was more interested in that small detail. Now why hadn't he used his paw?

Leaning farther down into the box, he sniffed at the newspaper and as close as he dared to where Prowl was laying. Fur bristling, the black and beige hissed.

Ignoring the warning, the mongrel persisted with his investigation. Finally, it hit him. It was faint, but it was there; blood. The young cat laying in the box, was injured.

Growling dangerously, he jumped into the box, making Prowl go into a hissing fit. There wasn't enough space in the box for both cats to have equal space.

"What do you think you're doing!" He growled, taking a swipe at the larger cat, forgetting about his injury. As soon as he struck he winced. Having had his leg hidden under him made his joints lock. That added to the injury itself made the Siamese let out a small pained yowl.

"Kid?"

Dropping back onto the newspaper, he dared not look at Lockdown.

"Don't touch me." He hissed instead.

"You're hurt." Came the dry response.

"I can still fight you if you try anything!"

Lockdown growled. "You think I'd stoop as low as to try and take you by force!"

Prowl couldn't answer. That part of his brain screaming that no, he'd never do that coming back full force. He was also caught by surprise by the small hint of hurt in the others voice.

"Others would take this as a golden opportunity." He merely said.

Lockdown chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah well, I ain't them."

An awkward silence filled the storage house. A small thunder seemed to be the breaking point and Prowl tried to get up.

"I'll leave."

He jumped out of the box and gritted his teeth at the pain that shot up his leg. Before he could take another step though, Lockdown was right in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere like that. It's pouring outside and the terrain here gets as muddy as a swamp."

Prowl looked away. He had no desire to go through that. But he didn't want to stay here. It was so… awkward.

The mongrel sighed. "Come on, you can sleep here. Let me take care of that nasty scratch."

He neared the smaller cat only for the Siamese to take a step back and hiss warily. Lockdown huffed.

"Will you get it in your thick skull that I don't wanna hurt'cha!" He growled frustratingly. Honestly, to be so mistrusted by the cat he had feelings for cut a bit deep in the older cat's heart.

Relenting and feeling a bit ashamed of himself, Prowl let the mongrel lead him to the back, where a small set of lockers were against the far wall. One of them had a hole in it. Confused, Prowl was startled when Lockdown, gently, nudged him into the locker. Stepping in, a flash of lightning let him see a whole set of blankets and small cushions. The place wasn't very big but it was enough to hold at least three cats.

Lockdown passed Prowl and laid down on the soft material calling the smaller cat to come closer. Exhausted and trusting that the mongrel wouldn't do anything, the Siamese followed and laid next to Lockdown, quickly licking his leg trying to get the pain to go away.

"How'd that happen?"

Sighing, Prowl lowered his head. It was much darker in the locker then outside and he couldn't see at all. Yet, he felt, at ease and safe. Unconsciously snuggling into the mongrel's fur, he let out a small yawn.

"I was resting down by the river when Lugnut and Screamer showed up." He simply said.

Unseen, Lockdown's tail twitched as his eyes narrowed.

"You got away with only a scratch?" He didn't doubt the ninja-cat's abilities, but even Lockdown wouldn't get away from a fight with both of them unscathed.

"Mmm, got in a few hits. 'm sore." The Siamese said yawning again, eyes closing as sleep started to claim him.

Hearing the exhaustion in his voice, the mongrel shifted and cautiously liked at his head. Prowl tensed and let out a warning growl.

"Relax kit, go to sleep I won't do a thing." He smiled, not being able to help himself. "Except maybe have a few fantasies cause pit if having you so close doesn't do good things for me."

Prowl let out an exasperated sigh. "You're lucky I'm tired, or I'd have bitten you for that comment."

Chuckling, Lockdown laid his head next to Prowl's, inhaling the young cat's scent. The mongrel almost growled as he caught the scent of the two Decepticats as well. It didn't matter though. He knew where their base was. Accidents always did happen in an old abandoned building. Sighing in content, he let sleep claim him, exaggeratedly overjoyed that for once, he wasn't alone in the darkness of his den.

* * *

So you like? Review please!


	3. Good Name

I have no clue where this came from but it did. *sigh* I feel like I'm going backwards.

* * *

Title: Good name (meh, I suck at titles)

Pairings: none (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own in any form whatsoever, Transformers or Petformers. They belong to Hasbro and peanutchan!

Warnings: Human cruelty

* * *

It was a lovely day. The sky was blue, the sun was high in the sky, there was a nice breeze… and there were' idiotic teenage cats' running around in the scrapyard, challenging each other on who could go highest on all the scrap, the heat in the storage house was seriously starting to burn him alive, the freaking birds were all sighing happily aware that the 'idiotic teenage cats' would never be able to catch them… and Lockdown absolutely _hated_ it.

Already having attempted to 'persuade' the cats to go the frag away, Lockdown was left with no choice but to leave his own home and wonder off. The breeze did nothing to quell his annoyance and the few cats he came across literally ran the other way when they saw him coming down the same road they were in.

Growling, he looked up at the sky. The blue, prefect sky with its perfect sun seemed to mock him. Damn nature.

The sound of water interrupted his thoughts. Perking at the sight of the small river that ran through the town, he ran down the slope and, in an un-Lockdown kind of behavior, jumped into the river.

Submerging he purred in content as the cool water surrounded him. Not many cats came down to the river. The mongrel didn't understand why his kind hated water so much. It was so nice in summer. True it could be a bitch in winter, but only to those 'idiotic teenage cats' that thought they could ski on the ice only to find out it was too thin.

The current wasn't strong and he didn't have any problems getting out. Shaking himself to get the excess of water off, he looked for a nice shaded spot he could sleep in.

A large tree stood just next to the river bank, its long branches almost crossing the river and its leaving dropping onto the water. A sleepy willow. It was a nice sight. Climbing the tree, he picked a spot where he could see the rest of the word but the world couldn't see him. With a lazy yawn, he laid down and let sleep claim him.

….

He was startled by the sound of an old truck braking hard. Snapping his head up, he watched as a gray, battered truck's door opened and a tall, bulky man in a leather jacket came out, a garbage bag in his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Lockdown laid his head back down again. It was obvious, the human was going to throw the garbage in the river. It was Sunday, police didn't patrol the river banks on a Sunday so this man wouldn't get caught and the kittens would drow-

Jumping up, he twitched his ears, listening carefully. His eyes widen in shock and disgust as the cries of kittens reached his ears. Cries coming from _inside_ the garbage bag!

_"No."_ He thought sickened. The man was not going to do what he thought he was.

Frozen in place, he watched as the man, without a care in the world threw the bag into the middle of the river and turned to climb back inside his truck. The start of the engine shocked Lockdown out of his frozen state. Not thinking about it twice, he ran on one of the branched that extended over the river and jumped.

The bag hadn't sank completely and the mongrel grabbed it with his teeth, swimming desperately for the river bank once he realized the cries had stopped.

Hauling the bag out of the water, he used his claws to rip the bag open and couldn't help but gag at the sight. Inside, five kittens laid motionless, their faces frozen in fear and anguish as they had tried to get any air into their little bodies.

He was too late. Looking away from the sight, he gritted his teeth. Humans were monsters. How could they do such a thing? Drown kittens? Disgusting. He sometimes wished he were a larger feline, maybe a jaguar or a tiger. Then he'd show those humans.

Sighing, he turned to leave, the image of the dead kittens still haunting him. He doubted he'd be able to forget about it.

He didn't manage to take three steps before he heard a small rustle, and a very weak and gurgled cry. Whipping his head around, he saw a small body twitch. Rushing back, he saw the smallest kitten, a black cat with a bit of gold here and there, gasping for air.

Quickly, Lockdown moved the kitten away from its brothers and gently pushed on the small chest, the black and gold immediately throwing up water. The mongrel let out a disbelieving sigh as the cat wailed lousy, afraid and hurt. He eyed the kitten with saddened eyes, knowing the small one was calling out to his parents and siblings.

Now, the kitten had no one. Lockdown was not about to keep it. First of all, he had no milk to offer the fur ball. Second, he knew scrap about taking care of kittens. He lived in a scarp yard for pit's sake! Not the best environment to raise the black and gold.

He groaned as he realized what he had to do. He'd have to find the small fur ball a family, one that would take good care of him. And he knew of only one group of cats he could trust to take care of the small thing. And one of them had recently given birth so there would be plenty of milk.

He was startled out f his thoughts by a small touch to his paw. Looking down, he saw the small fur ball trying to curl its self around his big paw. Sighing, he picked the kitten up by the back of his neck and ran up the slope. He paused for a second to look back at the garbage bag, the dead kittens laying still, with no one around to even mourn for them. He'd come back and bury them. It was the least he could do.

….

Yoketron laid on the steps of the house he lived in sighing in bliss. The hot sun on his fur was so soothing… his master had all the air conditioners in the house on max and it had soon turned into an iceberg.

He smiled as he listened to the cries of the three cats playing with his kitten coming from the back yard. They had offered to entertain he energy ball and he had not refused. No though, it seemed he had probably lost his future kitsitters.

A small breeze made him tense up, and he glared at a bush not too far away. His tail twitched, the only sign of his emotions, as a black and green mongrel jumped out of it.

"Lockdown." He greeted icily.

"Hello Sensei, how you've been?" Smirked the mongrel.

"Very well thank you. Yourself?" The mock politeness continued for a bit before the Dragon Li noticed something odd. Was the mongrel, trying to ask something of him?

Intrigued, and knowing that for the mongrel to admit he needed help with something could take hours, he decided to broach the subject.

"Is there anything you need Lockdown?"

Twitching slightly, not liking that the old cat could still read him, and growled defeated.

"I know you've given birth a few weeks ago."

The Dragon Li tensed. What did the mongrel want with his kitten?

"You are correct."

"You still have.. you know.. ah, Primus this is hard."

Tilting his head, Yoketron could not help but be amused by the sudden nervous, or should he say embarrassed, display from the mongrel.

"Milk."

That caught the older cat off guard.

"I beg your pardon?"

Groaning, Lockdown turned and went up to the bush, Yoketron watching him all the way, still too shocked to understand what was going on. He shifted a bit to try and see what Lockdown was getting, only for his eyes to widened as he turned and came back… a _kitten_hanging form his jaws.

Walking up to the frozen and shocked cat, he sat the kitten down between his paws where not even a peep came out of it.

"I.. need you to take care of 'im."

Yoketron looked from the obviously new born kitten nestled between the mongrel's paws back up at Lockdown's embarrassed face. His eyes narrowed and his voice turned cold.

"Have you mated with someone and now do not wish to be responsible for this kitten?"

"WHAT! NO! I haven't mated with anyone! A human threw a garbage bag full of kittens into the river!"

The Dragon Li gasped at the sudden outburst, disgusted to think humans were capable of such a thing. It was then that he noticed the mongrel's wet fur. Lockdown drew in a deep breath to calm his anger. He may steal, he may blackmail, he may get into fights but he would _never_ abandoned his own kitten or mate! A sudden sadness filled him at the thought that nobody would ever want to be his mate.

"He's, the only one that survived." He said somberly, looking away as the image of the dead kittens flashed in front of him.

Yoketron sighed sadly. He stood up, jumped down the steps and walked up to Lockdown. Dropping in front of the kitten, he nuzzled the small fur ball earning a small purr.

"So ah… you'll take care of 'im?"

Smiling, the old cat stood up and locked eyes with Lockdown. The mongrel shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the _warmth_ he saw in the other cat's eyes.

"I'm proud of you Lockdown."

Shocked and a bit flustered, the mongrel did what he did best. He glared.

"Whatever! You want him or not?"

"Yes Lockdown, I will take him in." He responded quietly.

"Well good!" He hissed and turned to flee, only to stop at the end of the path. He turned cautiously.

"What… " He licked his lips, suddenly unsure ", what are ya gonna call 'im?"

Yoketron took a moment to look at the back and gold kitten. Very soft mewls escaped him once in a while but other wise he was very silent. He smiled coming up with the perfect name.

"I think, I'll call him… Prowl."

"Prowl huh?" The mongrel nodded a few times, looking else where. He turned so the other couldn't see him, a small smile spreading across his face. "Good name."

* * *

I can not believe I just killed four kittens! T.T I hear storied all the time about these kind of things happening. It's so sad! I have three cats and the last one, my mom got here from a girl who was probably going to throw her away! T.T It's so sad!

Points to whoever guesses who Yoketron's kitten is!

Hey, anybody know what the back of a cat's neck is called? Scruff, scrub something like that? **(ENGLISH NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It will make me very happy seeing as Argentina lost today... *cries*  
**


End file.
